


I'm weak what's wrong with that? (DISCONTINUED)

by cartoon_lie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lil fluff, Abusive Relationship, Angst, Anxiety, Cutting, Death, Depression, Drinking, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Trans Character, hercules isn't really there, its Aaron boi, poor aaron, very angsty, who do you think is Aaron gonna end up with in the end??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_lie/pseuds/cartoon_lie
Summary: Aaron finds Theodosia their happiness their everything but she gets taken by death and their all alone once more, they hears a squeak behind themselves it's a young man they wonder what have they gotten themselves into? They helplessly fall in love but they get beaten they still think its love right..? no it isn't they break up with Alexander and what's waiting for them in Virginia?





	1. My sunshine..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapter 2 will be out soon please give me more time! I'm almost done
> 
> Next chapter ⬇️
> 
> //Self-harm warning//rape warning//
> 
> poor Aaron tbh

Aaron gets up like every other day. they go and brush their teeth and get ready, they look in the mirror they look awful, exhausted but they really can't do anything about that they have a very stressful,sleepless job but hey their alive but 'did they really wanna be alive anymore?' they got outside a the beautiful bright sun remined them of their sweet Theo but she was...dead....they hated the sun sometimes because of that.He got in the city to drink then later work but when they were gonna go back because they couldn't handle the people just looking at them with pity but right as they did they felt a hand on their shoulder he turned back to see who it was.

'It was a young man he didn't look like he was from around here but--oh yes what did he want--?' Then the young man spoke interrupting them in their thoughts "pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr sir?" Did this man know them? they replied "yes, whom asking?" Then the younger male blushed then said "oh! I've been looking everywhere for you!!" 'he had been looking for them? That thought made him blush himself' then he spoke once more "oh, excuse me and my manners I'm Alexander Hamilton" they replied and shuttered 'why?' "O-oh" he spoke again "anyways I heard you're name at Princeton! I kinda got angry at a buddy of yours...I may have punched him it's a blur sir!!!" "You punched my buddy?" They was now startled 'did he have problems?!? What the hell?!?' "Yes!! I wanted to do what you did graduate and join the revolution! But he looked at me like I was stupid im not stupid!!!" He was causing a commotion "so, how'ya do it how did you graduate so fast?!" my mouth felt bitter "it was my parents dying wish before they passed.." then I looked down with sorrow in my eyes then I look up just a bit he looks amazed with my answer "your an orphan?! of course! I'm an orphan god I wish there was a war that we can prove we're more than anyone bargain for!!" Then I looked at him warily "can I buy you a drink?"

  

They walked in but they regretted it after. it was john the whole gang. It's like they had planed it. they hated it because they always flirted with them. The john spoke "YO! I'm john Laurens in the place to be!! Two pints o' john Adams but I'm gonna work on three! "Ha!" Those red coats don't wanna IT with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a-pop these cops till we're free!" Then Lafayette spoke "oui oui, mon ami, je mappelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from a'far just to say bonsoir! Tell the king "casse Toi" who's the best? Cest moi!" Lafayette glanced at Aaron and winked Aaron blushed at the gesture. Alexander saw it a felt a little rage so he lanced his arms with Aaron and glared a Lafayette and so did he. Aaron was now flushed with red on their face then they got startled when they heard it a bang "BRAH BRAH I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN UP IN IT, IM LOVIN' IT, YES I HEARD YA MOTHER SAY 'come again?'" "AYYYY" from Lafayette and john, then Hercules spoke again "LOCK UP YA DAUGHTERS AND HORSES, OF COURSE ITS HARD TO HAVE INTERCOURSE ON FOUR SETS OF COURSETS..." then Lafayette spoke up "wow" with hunger in his voice and Aaron is as red as a tomato. Then john spoke "No more sex 'that was a lie Aaron thought' pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more.." then all three spoke raising their glasses to the air "TO THE REVOLUTION" 

Aaron raised their's as well then drank once they were done they looked down to see Alexander then time just stopped for Aaron, Alexander had cupped their cheeks and kissed them Aaron felt butterflies in his stomach and wondered if he couldn't get any redder 'does Alexander like them??' Then Alexander licked their bottom lip and they gave a small moan and a opened their mouth for the moan to escape and it was attacked by his tougue claiming their mouth he pulled back and said "your mine" he growled Aaron thought they couldn't look wreaked Alexander smirked to all the members at the other table they john and Hercules glared at him then john gave a dark chuckle the said "well if it isn't the prodigy of Princeton college! And his toy!" Then Hercules spoke "Aaron Burr!" "Give us a verse drop some knowledge!" God what they didn't have anything good- then Alexander spoke "good luck well I see your sitin' down you sit im'a spit let's see where we land?" Then all they came up with right now was "oooo" john gets up then walks to Alexander "new guy why are you stalling for him?" and points to behind himself. It's me.. then Alexander spoke "i am stalling for what I want" he said wait he does really want me?? Then before I know he pulls me outta there I grab him and take him home with me.


	2. oh baby please tell me you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyo it's taking long and I'm sorry! I've just had a writers block!!! Please understand I haven't got many ideas and it's a slow painful process but I'll try to get some chapters before I go back to school!!

Aaron could finally breathe once more, then they forgot they had brought someone with them then the voice spoke "h-hey you aren't going to kill me right??" all I did was snort then I flipped the lights on "no I'm not going to kill you Alexander" finally he had relaxed a bit he was A about to speak when I spoke first "make your self at home I'll be right back" and I winked at him then he blushed then nodded and sat on the couch. I sped up down the hall ways and made it to my room I could feel the anxiety rushing in. Aaron just breathe just breathe-- then I spotted it my knife I picked it up and slit my arm until it was covered in gushing red slashes I guickly put away the knife in my drawer and rushed towards the bathroom. 'Where is it where is It??--' I thought then I finally saw the first aid kit 'damn this is gonna hurt' I got a towel and put in my mouth and got the alcohol out and Applied it to my wounds I hissed in pain but lucky I wasn't as loud with the gag and I slowly bandaged them up pulled down my sweat shirt and put everything back and left the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

(Alexanders pov)  
I finally wonder where he is it was taking him awhile he thought and he got up to look around at things ya'know who wouldn't?? As he looks around he can't help but wonder who this lady is in the portrait and many others with mr. burr. He furrowed his brows did Aaron have someone else? Alexander couldn't help up feel jealousy when he saw the woman in so many pictures with Burr and looked if she was love-stoked but Burr was his now right? He didn't honestly know first he looks for the man and the man asks him if he would like a drink then he's at his house this was alone confusing. He wanted Aaron to be HIS, not anyone else but his.

(Aaron pov)  
I make my way back to the living room and a see him fiddling with his coat and I clear my throat to get his attention he looks up then tackles me to the ground I groan to see his eyes half lidded with lust then grinds on me causing friction I can't help but moan in pleasure but then it hits me "W-wait Alexander we're going too fast--" but before I can say anymore his mouth is on mine and nips my bottom lip and I moan and he takes that as a invitation into my mouth. Him claiming my mouth so greedily and pulls back and a line of saliva still connecting our mouths (in somewhat way) he looks at me proudly as if he was looking at art he had done. Before I can even get back into reality I hear clinks on the ground and I see that we are both in our boxers and he somehow got off both of our pants And he slips away our boxers and suddenly pain is struck through me as he entered I can't help but sob "Alexander please S-stop.." I sob out yet he seems to not care about my pain and uncomfort then he slams in and it hurts I let out a hiss but again he doesn't seem to care. he just keeps slamming into me as I try to push him off me but it didn't work and I can't help but sob and crie in pain when I feel the hot come in me, he does it so many times I forget and just let him be. Then later it was done. my ass hurt so much. I go to clean myself up as he does too and we go our separate ways in the house. 

 

We did it again and again until it became regular. But I just couldn't handle the pain, I couldn't handle him calling me a whore, I couldn't handle the sex even, yet he still came to me if nothing had ever happened. But this needed to stop I told him I didn't want this anymore in the end he left me with one half of my face covered in bandages and a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it toke so long it's just hard to get ideas!   
> Please leave kudos and comments! As they fuel me!  
> If you wanna stalk me on tumblr it's @classicblackyy (god I hate the name but whatevr) let me say this is NOT the end but sorry if I made this chapter short but I liked how it turned out ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first thingy please don't murder me!!


End file.
